1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method, system and program for managing access to a device.
2. Description of the Related Art
In prior art multi-pathing systems, multiple paths may connect a host system to a device, such as a storage array, e.g., Redundant Array of Independent Disks (RAID) array, a Direct Access Storage Device (DASD), Just a Bunch of Disks (JBOD), etc. Both the host and the storage device would have multiple ports and/or network adaptors to provide multiple physical paths therebetween.
A host system includes a device driver program to manage Input/Output (I/O) flow to a storage device or any other type of device. If there are multiple paths connecting the host to the storage device, then either the device driver or host operating system would include logic to manage path selection and handle failover to select one available path if the currently used path fails. In prior art failover systems, a queue is provided to hold received I/O requests during the failover operation. When the failover operation completes with a new path configured for use, the host would then process the queued I/O requests that have been pending during the failover process.
There is a continued need in the art for improved techniques and program architectures for managing multiple paths to a device and handling failover operation.